


First Ride

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Halloween, haunted hayride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 8 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Kagome finally gets to ride the haunted hayride, she ends up getting a nasty bump and a very nice surprise.





	

The haunted hayride was a major attraction every year, Kagome had wanted to go since she was a small child but after her father died it had been extremely hard on her mother to raise two children alone. Kagome took more responsibility taking Sota out trick or treating, cooking, cleaning. Now though Kagome was in college and Sota was in high school. She was not needed to make sure he was safe now, he had friends who wanted to hang out with him and Kagome was safe in the knowledge that he was smart enough not to do anything he would regret. Finally she would be able to ride the haunted hayride.

Kagome waited at the front gate waiting for her friends, Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, Shippou and Rin, as well as Koga and Ayame. Rin was the one to recommend this particular hayride for what reason Kagome had no idea, there were ones closer to their universities campus but she was adamant about coming to this one. They had all decided to go late on the last ride of the night. Now if only they would get here. About ten minutes later she heard Shippou's laughter and turning around she saw him running up to her a scream dying on his lips as he shouted for her. “Are you messing with Inuyasha again?” she questioned smoothing down his wild red hair. “No mama I just missed you.” Though the fox demon was only two years younger then her since the day they met he has insisted on calling her mom. One look at his sweet little face she just couldn't say no. After the rest of their party got to them smiles on all their faces, they entered the hayride. “Lets sit in the back,” Rin said pointing at the wagon, “it's my favorite seat.” Kagome nodded and headed to the ride not noticing the looks shared by all her friends. 

As the ride went through the dark forest people jumped out screaming, the scenes on either side of the wagon were bloody and screams could be heard even deep in the forest. The theme was feudal era so most of the employees didn't have to do much in the way of masks or makeup. Towards the end of the ride, as Kagome's friends became tense in anticipation, she ended up distracted there for never seeing the demon lord fast approaching, sword drawn, and on horseback. The whinnying of the horse startled her and as she jerked to get away she fell from the ride hitting her head on a large rock. Darkness filled her vision, but before she completely passed out the most amazing masculine voice called out to her, the only thing she could do was ask how he knew her name before the darkness claimed her completely 

She came too a couple hours later lying on an unfamiliar couch, the feel of a cold compress on her forehead. “Where am I?” she mumbled before hearing that somewhat familiar voice. “I am sorry for startling you so badly Miss Higurashi. It was not my intention to cause you to fall from the ride.” Slowly opening her eyes Kagome came face to face with the closes thing to male perfection she had ever seen. Sesshoumaru had long silver hair and beautiful magenta stripes along his cheeks and wrists. He was Inuyasha and Rin's older brother, though Rin was adopted. She had always found so handsome but she also knew he was so far out of her league. Besides he was currently dating Kagura, who if you even looked at Sesshoumaru, she would send her wind tornadoes to slice through you like a knife through cheese. 'It's alright Sesshoumaru and how many times must I tell you please call me Kagome. You call everyone else by their first name.” He gave her a soft look before drawing the cold cloth back to her head. “Forgive me Kagome. I seem to always forget myself around you.” She blushed slightly while wondering what he could mean by that. “I had hoped to have convinced you to join me after I got off work for dinner but now I fear a trip to the hospital is in the cards for tonight,” he slowly helped her to sit up and she gripped his shoulder tightly. “Wait you were going to ask me out? Me?!” “Yes what is wrong with that? Do you not wish to join me for dinner?” he responded his face going blank. She knew she was losing him and quickly began to protest, “No of course I want to have dinner with you but I thought you were dating Kagura?” “The wind sorceress? No she just wishes for this Sesshoumaru, I have never wanted nor will I ever want to date her. I find I have been close to in love with you for nearly four years.” Kagome was shocked at what she had just heard, her heart swelling with happiness. “I have somewhat been in love with you as well, since I met you six years ago I have thought you to perfect to want me and know you say you do, I must warn you, I'm yours completely now.” With eyes bleeding red Sesshoumaru crushed there mouths together in a hot searing kiss that caused Kagome to sway. “I see the hospital is very much needed. We shall continue this later after we find out if you are going to be OK.” Sweeping her up into his arms she was more then OK with how her first haunted hayride went. Even though she now has a nasty bump she did finally get to be with the man she has been in love with since she was sixteen years old.


End file.
